


YOO and MI

by eiojie



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi, Other, jeongmi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiojie/pseuds/eiojie
Summary: 》 YOO will always complete MI as to how MI will always complete YOO《💚 [#JeongMi] 💚
Relationships: Myoui Mina & Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. The Journey Starts Here

I said goodbye to everything.

To my life or whatever was left of it.

It was now time to go,  
to let go,  
to move on.

Nothing to live for here,  
now that Dad and Mom are gone.

I needed to breathe again.  
I needed air.  
I needed a new life.

I needed to get away from it all  
before I lost my mind.

The pain was too much to bear that I couldn't breathe no more.

I'm sorry Dad and Mom.  
I know I made a promise to stay,  
but you were the ones who broke that bond this time around by leaving anyway.

The loneliness is just too much to handle,  
That it's eating me up alive.

If this is punishment for all those times that I ran away.

Then now I am asking for both your forgiveness.

I am so sorry.

I Love You both,  
but I need to leave again for sanity's sake.

**Annyeong . . . for now.**

=============================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yeoboseyo!**  
> 
> 
> I would love to know if this story is worth continuing or not.  
>  Please leave your comments down below.  
>  **Jeongmal gomabseubnida!**  
> 
> 
> **Annyeong!**
> 
> ~ **eiojie**  
> 


	2. Yeoboseyo Incheon

" **Welcome to Incheon International Airport!** "

The PA System Ground Attendant courteously announced.

" **For connecting flights to Jeju Island, kindly proceed to the Airport Railroad Station located at Level B1** [ _Basement 1_ ] **."**

" **Passengers are advised to take the ALL-STOP-TRAIN until the Gimpo [ Seoul ] International Airport Station**."

" **Kindly move forward to the 2nd Floor Luggage Check-in Area before proceeding to the 3rd Floor Domestic Flights Departure Area.** "

" **Please accomplish this within the allowable 3-hour timetable.** "

" **Boarding Time for Jeju Air Flight 7C133 B738 will be at exactly 07:00 PM.** "

" **Thank You for Flying Korea Air!** "

" **Yeoboseyo Incheon!** "

I greeted the Airport with a sigh.

" **We finally meet again!** "

I don't know if I should be relieved or scared or both. I can't believe I'm back.

Wow, Korea!  
How long has it been?  
4 or 5 years?

Oh man, it's indeed way too long.

How come it kindda feels weird.  
Like something's about to happen.

Everything seems so familiar & yet it's not.

It's like déjà vu rolled into a premonition fusion of some sort.

Ugh, to be honest, this experience feels so new.  
So raw,  
So different.  
So . . . Whatever.

I glanced at my watch and noticed that I can still grab a bite.

I guess it's time to look for some . . . **TTEOKBOKKI!!!**

I've been craving for it since I left my country's Departure Area 4 hours ago.

I was about to get my mobile device from the back portion of my trousers so that I could check the food spots in the area when suddenly a pair of rowdy teenage girls appeared in front of me out of nowhere while fooling around with their . . . wait . . . what?!?

**HAIRDRYER?!?**

Are my eyes deceiving me?  
Is this a new thing in Korea now or am I just really outta whack?!?

**WHA-PAM!!!**

It felt like I just rammed into a friggin' brick wall.

" **DODAECHE!!!** "

I blurted out loud, as my phone went flying into the air then crashing onto the floor of the baggage reclaim area.

Whew! Thank goodness I purchased an Otterbox mobile protective casing before leaving the country or else I'd be totally screwed.

" **Joesonghabnida! Jebar yongseohae juseyo oppa!!!** "

The short-haired girl in some sort of state-of-shock stance blurted out loudly as she started to bow her head real' low.

Her long-haired partner in crime did the same while weakly uttering everything in Japanese,

" **Sumimasen! Moushiwake gozaimasen!** **Sumimasen!** "

A hundred bows after, she clumsily ran towards the direction of my dilapidated phone.

Holy Crapezoid, I just remembered, my poor phone.  
Oh man.

I closed my eyes, then took a deep breath while trying to internalize a smile.

As I prepared to let things slide, it suddenly hit me that the short-haired girl referred to me as a man.

" **OPPA?!? WAE!?! SERIOUSLY?!?** "

I snapped at her with an irritated high-pitched tone while arching-up my right brow.

" **I know I have super short hair, but hello, do I look like a dude to you?!?** "

The long-haired girl slightly nudged her gal pal on the abdomen with her elbow while whispering,

" **Unnie, geunyeoneun namjaga anibnida. Mianhadago malhae!**  
( _She's not a man you know!_ )"

Then she handed me my phone with two hands while bowing real' low and saying in some sort of Australian-ish + British-like accent,

" **Please forgive my friend.**  
 **She didn't mean to call you sir.**  
 **We both** **are** **truly sorry for crashing into you.** "

There was a long awkward pause as everything around us felt like it was moving in slow motion.

While facing the floor, the long-haired girl ended the silence by stomping on the short-haired girl's left foot which made her scream out loudly in pain.

" **AAAYYYAAAA!!!!!!!!** "

The boyish girl was about to flare up at her long-haired partner when she was immediately confronted with the smaller one's intimidating deep-set dark brown eyes, which automatically made the short-haired girl forget about her sudden pain, anger, and frustration.

" **WE ARE TRULY SORRY, RIGHT, UNNIE?!?** "

She calmly said while not breaking her stare at the older one.

Whew, that girl may look like sugar & spice plus everything nice, but at that point, she was scaring the wits outta me too.

The short-haired one gulped loudly then abruptly looked at me with her puppy-like puffed eyes while slowly saying,

" **I so sorry. Forgive me, us, PREASE**."

Then she forced herself into a smile as tears started to form at the gland area of both her eyes, maybe due to the intense pain made by the stomping.

I looked at them quizzically, while processing the entire scene happening in front of me.

Hmmm, what a weird sounding accent, I thought.

Then she immediately bowed her head again, but this time lower than before.

This was after realizing that she was staring blankly at me.

The bow felt so sincere.  
Like an act of reverence given to a saint or a pope of some sort.

I smiled at the gesture and slowly said,

" **Hey, it's okay girls."  
**  
 **"No need to bow that low.  
** **Just be careful next time & watch where you're going okay.  
** **No worries, you are both very much forgiven.** "

I gently rubbed both of their heads and told them to stop bowing coz' seriously I'm not god you know.

I motioned them to just forget about it and go on their way to join their crew.

They both smiled at me and then at each other.  
Hurriedly, they grabbed each other's hand and went on their way.

In an instant, there was an entourage of men and women who rushed to their aid while handing over both their pink jackets and cold-weather gear while asking if they were both okay.

Both girls explained that it was nothing and just a misunderstanding.

I looked at them and smiled thinking that maybe they were just a bunch of middle school or high school kiddos on a field trip of some sort that wandered off from the pack making their chaperones worry.

They both looked back in my direction and the short-haired girl genuinely smiled and waved, while the long-haired one gave the sweetest gummy smile plus a snappy salute to go with it before joining their band of misfits.

Again, I smiled and shook my head in disbelief while inspecting the status of my poor phone.

" **I guess dude, it's just you and me again.**  
 **You're still alive and kicking.**  
 **So no harm, no foul.** "

Suddenly, I looked back at the escalator area where I came from, trying to recall what I was supposed to do before the entire fiasco happened.

" **What in tarnation was I supposed to be doing?!?**  
 **Oh yeah right . . . TTEOKBOKKI!!!** "

I am suuuupppeeer starving!

" **Oh Boy . . .** **Now I am** **Officially Welcomed Back to Korea!** "

I knew that something different was gonna happen.

My Spidey-sense was correct all along.

I guess this is just gonna be the start of something Awesome! 😉

===========================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yeoboseyo!**  
> 
> 
> I would love to know if this story is worth continuing or not.  
>  Please leave your comments down below.  
>  **Jeongmal gomabseubnida!**  
> 
> 
> **Annyeong!**
> 
> ~ **eiojie**  
> 


	3. God Ji-Hyo, Have Mercy on Us!

" **AIGOO, that was super scary!** "

The short-haired girl said with a sigh, as she collapsed her entire body on the airport VIP lounge's main couch.

" **You do realize that that wasn't some laughing matter at all Jeong-Yeon-nie** ( _short for Jeong-Yeon Unnie_ )."

The long-haired girl said while staring again at her unnie with her scary dilated piercing dark-brown eyes.

" **Relax my baby Mina-ri** ",

the short-haired girl responded with a big smile.

" **Believe me,** **I am very much remorseful for my actions.** **I am just glad everything ended well & peaceful.**"

In a very soft and subtle voice, the younger one reminded the older one.

" **You should be thankful to God Almighty that the unnie calmed herself down even after you rudely referred to her as an oppa.** "

The older one attempted to defend her actions to the long-haired girl by explaining, but it still sounded so lame.

" **It's not my fault Mi-tang.** **Please don't blame me entirely for this.  
** **The unnie was a real jal saeng-gin namja** ( _handsome man_ )"

Then the younger one blurted out.

" **Whoa! Speak for yourself unnie.  
** **Don't you look like a namja too?  
** **Well, at least I agree with you on one thing,  
** **that unnie was indeed handsome & sophisticated.**  
 **Unlike you, a dorkie lanky ostrich.** "

She immediately covered her mouth with both hands while shyly laughing her heart out after stating the obvious to the latter.

This made the short-haired girl furious, so she started to tease her back.

" **Well, a** **t least I don't walk like a bow-legged freezing penguin that looks constipated from the waist down** "

" **AYYAHAHAHAHA . . . BWAHAHAHA!!!** "

The short-haired one exploded in laughter, while continuously rolling herself to and fro on the entire couch.

" **You know what Yoo Jeong-Yeon,** **you are such a prick!** "

The younger one tried to shout with all her might as she constantly hit the taller girl hard on every body part that she could grab.

" **AYYAAAA!!!**  
 **Enough Myōui Mina!**

**Remember** , **I am still older by 4 months** **so . . .** "

Suddenly, the long-haired girl asserted herself once more with full confidence, abruptly interrupting the older one,

" **. . . so you should always act your age and not your shoe size!** "

The short-haired girl attempted to snap back at the long-haired one when out of nowhere an angry loud voice from the heavens was heard . . .

" **GIRLS!!!!**  
 **CUT**  
 **THAT**  
 **OUT!!!**  
 **NOW!!!** "

The stern and husky voice coming from, well sorry, not the heavens, but rather the second floor of the lounge, loudly interrupted the chaos below.

Both girls were startled, as they abruptly gravitated their stare towards the location of the sound.

They immediately stood up straight and bowed their heads in shame upon realizing who has spoken.

" **This is so conduct unbecoming of you both!** "

Ji-Hyo, the Leader of the Group, slowly uttered every word with so much force exerted on every syllable.

By then both girls knew that they were in so much trouble, especially the older one.

" **Indeed, Yoo Jeong-Yeon,**  
 **Mina-ri is correct.**  
 **You are older,**  
 **that is why you should always be a good example to all the younger members, including myself.** "

" **Although Myōui Mina, you should always maintain respect towards your elders at all times,  
** **even if they are obviously deemed wrong!**  
 **There is a proper way of saying things,  
** **and definitely, your way is so wrong on so many levels!**

**Jeong-Yeon is right.**  
 **November until March, is still 4 months!  
A very big age gap indeed!**"

" **AM I CLEARLY UNDERSTOOD BY THE BOTH OF YOU?!?** "

She continued saying everything in a very slow and yet impactful manner.

You can feel her heavy breathing as she tries so hard to maintain her composure.

" **Remember what PD' Nim constantly tells us!** "

" **We should always be aware of our actions, especially when we are in a public area because we are susceptible to criticism.  
** **We are Idols and people look up to us at all times.** "

" **We must not attract attention, especially in a negative manner,** **or else that would put not only yourselves** **in a very bad light** **, but all the members, the entire group's reputation and status, plus the agency's as well.** "

" **You are aware that the Dispatch Crew is scattered everywhere!** "

" **Bear in mind** **that we made a promise to ourselves and to all of the ONCE's that we will always be NINE or NONE!!!**  
 **So no one has the right to think of only themselves okay!**  
 **There should be no room for selfish acts."**

**"Understood?!?** "

God Ji-Hyo unfazedly questioned both girls.

" **Yes, we clearly understand Leader Ji-Hyo!!!** **"**  
 **"** **Please forgive us!** "

Both girls replied with utmost respect and fear while facing the ground.

" **Oki! Oki! Oki!**  
 **Can we now call truce girls?!?**

**Please, just shake hands or better yet, just give each other a big hug.** "

No one moved from where they were standing since they were still in a state of shock, so Ji-Hyo impatiently called out,

" **Ummm . . . HELLO?!? Deaf much?** "

Both girls slowly looked from the floor then towards each other's eyes and shyly smiled.

" **C'MON, WHAT ARE YOU BOTH WAITING FOR,** **NEW YEAR?!?**

**GO ON, KISS & MAKE-UP ALREADY!!!**"

The **short-haired girl** called **Yoo Jeong-Yeon** gently pulled the younger one towards her chest, as she slowly closed both her eyes while hugging her tightly.

the **long-haired girl** called **Myōui Mina** , snuggled on her shoulder area while shyly uttering,

" **Sumimasen** **Jeong-Yeon-nie** **!!!"**  
 **"Suki yanen . . . I mean, aishite imasu!!!** "

The younger one warmly reciprocated the hug of the older one as she closed both her eyes.

Jeong-Yeon whispered slowly to the younger one's ear,

" **Yongseo haejuseyo, my Mina-ri** **!** "  
" **Saranghaeyo . . . saranghae!!!** "

While assuring her that everything is going to be all right.

After almost an eternity of hugging, Ji-Hyo started to feel a sense of awkwardness.  
So she subtly cleared her throat in an attempt to ease the obvious tension building up in-front of her.

" **AH . . . AHEM!"**

**"I am still here you know.**  
 **Earth to Jeong-Mi,**  
 **come in Jeong-Mi!** "

Both girls immediately snapped out of their trance-like state, as their cheeks started to turn extremely hot and red just like a friggin' ripe tomato.

Ji-Hyo stared at the both of them while shaking her head.  
Then she slowly gave both girls her signature Thomas the Train-like smile.

" **Oki! Oki!"**

**"But seriously,** **next time girls,**  
 **there won't be a next time."**

**"Let's please be mindful of our actions okay?"**

Then she stretched both her arms and blurted-out,

**"So . . . Where's my** **hug** **?!?** "

The 3 girls shouted in unison,

" **GROUP POWER HUG!!** **!** "

They hugged each other like one big happy family until something popped out of Mina's head.

( _by the way, this is one thing you should get used to when dealing with_ _this specific young one since she does this_ _all the time_ )

She suddenly just blurted out.

" **OH NO!!!** "

The sudden outburst made both unnies separate themselves immediately from the hug to check on the younger one.

" **WAE?** **YOU OKAY MINA-RI?!?** "

She nodded and then proceeded on saying,

" **Jeong-Yeon-chan, we didn't get to thank the unnie.  
** **What's worst is, we didn't even catch her name.** "

Jeong-Yeon quickly remembered the trouble she'd caused earlier and immediately became bothered while face-palming herself hard.

" **AH JINJJA!** "

sadly Jeong-Yeon sighed.

" **I hope you could still find her so that you both could return the favor.** "

Ji-Hyo said in a very wishful-thinking manner"

" **EOTTEOHGE Park Ji-Hyo?!?** "

" **You do realize that Korea is** **huge,** **and even this Airport is** **humongous on its own** **.  
** **How in the world are we gonna find a foreigner here?!?** "

Jeong-Yeon snapped at Ji-Hyo,  
while trying to regain back her unnie status from the boss of the pack.

" **EO,**  
 **I am fully aware that Korea and Incheon is huge,"**

**"and ANIO,**  
 **I have no clue as to how you'll both find her.** "

" **For one, I'm not even wearing my glasses now,**  
 **so I honestly do not know what this jalsaeng-gin unnie looks like."**

**"But, what I do know is this,**  
 **We all need to leave NOW!** "

Then Ji-Hyo immediately pushed her chair back so that she could stand up and hurriedly moved away from the dining area.

" **WEH?!?** "

Both girls asked in unison.

" **But we just got here.** "

" **EODI?!?** "

suddenly looking super mortified.

" **Off we go to** **the train station bound for Gimpo!  
** **We do have a flight to catch remember?!?  
** **Earth** **to** **Jeong-Mi . . . I never thought you guys were so slow!!** **!  
** **You do remember why we are** **here at** **Incheon,  
** **Girls, please stop buffering! DUH!!!** "

Ji-Hyo looked at them quizzically.

" **B-but, b-but what about, what about all this food?!?** "

Jeong-Yeon stuttered while her voice started to crack.

She sadly pointed at the scrumptious food sitting in front of her.

Mina-ri on the other hand just pouted while staring at the table with her sad droopy eyes.

After scanning everything on it, she immediately looked back at Ji-Hyo while fervently agreeing with Jeong-Yeon.

" **I'm starving big-time Ji-Hyo,**  
 **please do not do this** **to** **us!!!** "

Jeong-Yeon blurted out with utmost frustration.

While Mina shyly seconded the motion.

" **Me too** **. O** **naka ga pekopeko** **.** "  
  


" **ANI!!!** "

Ji-Hyo snapped with finality.

" **You both wasted so much precious time with your Drama-rama,**  
 **so now there won't be food for the both of you until we touchdown at Jeju.** "

" **That would serve as your punishment for all the trouble you've caused!** "

" **MWO?!?** "

They both wailed in despair.

" **NE!**

**Gasijyo!**  
 **Let's Go!** "

Ji-Hyo said while pointing to the hand-carry bags scattered beside the main couch area.

She signaled both of them to immediately pick up everything.

" **Chop chop kids!**  
 **Grab your bags and off we go!** "

Then directed them both towards the exit area of the lounge.

" **Park Ji-Hyo, PLEASE** . . ."

Slowly tears started to form on the sides of their eyes as they begged for mercy,  
but Ji-Hyo sternly dismissed them upon noticing it.

" **AGAIN, ANI!**  
 **Uliga gaja!"**

**"I will not allow us to miss all our flights!"**  
 **  
"GADA!!!** "

" **NEOMUHAE!!!** "  
  


Both girls said in despair as they slowly stood up from the dining area,  
while sadly looking at each other.

Jeong-Yeon started to comfort Mina-ri by caressing the hand she tightly held,  
while offering the young one a small paper cup filled with hot soothing ginseng tea.  
The only thing she could grab to ease both their hunger.

Jeong-Yeon kissed the younger one's hand then whispered,  
" **Mianhamnida Mi-tang** " to her ear.

Mina-ri sadly looked again at her eyes while softly responding,  
" **Gwaenchanhayo Unnie** ".

They gently hugged each other  
as they both departed from the VIP lounge area with a very heavy heart,  
well actually,  
with growling empty stomach.

===========================

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :**  
> 
> 
> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. mentioned in this literary piece are owned | property of their respective owners.  
>  The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story.  
>  The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, & | or producers of any previously copyrighted material.
> 
> **No Copyright Infringement is Intended.**


End file.
